


Bunny Buddies

by orphan_account



Series: New Faces [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cute, Friend shipping!, Pizzeria staff - Freeform, Restaurant patrons, Sweet, These two are adorable, surprisingly less creepy than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baxter took a deep breath and entered the stage area. If Candy of all people could go in there and have a conversation with one of them, so could he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Baxter took a deep breath and entered the stage area. If Candy of all people could go in there and have a conversation with one of them, so could he. He walked up to the stage and parted the curtain. Chica turned her head quickly and... seemed to be sort of excited? Her expression changed quickly when she saw him. It was a sort of mixture between confusion and disappointment. Interesting... The other two turned their heads after her. There was the bear, and then his replacement. He'd heard from Candy and Daniel that they answered to the names they'd all become accustomed to, so he decided a full greeting was in order.

   "Hi, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie."

   "Hi!", said Freddy, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

   "How-", Chica stuttered, "d' you- how do you know. Our names?"

   "Hm?", Baxter turned to her, "Oh, Candy told me, and we actually answer to those same names. Well, sort of."

   "Oh.", said Chica.

   "But, anyway," Baxter said, "what I really came to do was talk to Bonnie."

   "That's me!", Bonnie shouted.

   "Yes, I thought so.", Baxter told him.

   "You- should- You should talk a- alone.", Chica suggested.

   "Hm, yeah, that sounds decent.", said Baxter, "C'mon."

   "All righty!", Bonnie complied and followed Baxter out.

   "So," Baxter began, "can you speak regular English, like Chica... sort of."

   Bonnie blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Chica had just come back to the stage and stood silently in her spot the other night, neither of them had known she could do that. But if she could, he supposed he could, too.

   "Ma-ay be.", He forced out.

   "Nice.", said Baxter, "I have to say, I'm really curious as to why you guys can do that."

   "Wha- at?", Bonnie asked.

   "The whole speaking on your own thing, I mean, you're robots. But I've heard that you're outfitted with some sort of AI system like Hal 9000... Actually, no, not Hal 9000, that's just plain scary, man."

   "Ha- al?"

   "It's a movie. Well, 2001 a Space Odyssey is a movie. Hal 9000 is a character in it. He's this computer that totally trips out, and then kills most of the people on the spaceship."

   " _Scary."_ , said Bonnie... sort of.

   "And there's another thing.", Baxter continued, "Why would they outfit you guys with voice recorders?"

   "A-nd sc- sca- scanners.", Bonnie added.

   "Yeah, that too. I mean, I guess it's some sorta security reasons, or whatever. But why would-", then it hit him. "... Oh..."

   "Wh-at?", Asked Bonnie.

   "It's... nothing.", Baxter muttered. Bonnie didn't like the way Baxter sounded. He sounded... sad, he didn't have much experience with sad people. Or... animatronics? What were these guys, anyway? Maybe he'd ask Chica, she might have an answer. In the meantime, he wanted to ask ... okay he had two questions.

   "Hi! I'm Bonnie! What's your name?"

   "Hm?", Baxter was shaken from his stupor, "Oh! I didn't tell you, did I?"

   "Nope!"

   "Oh, Well My name's Baxter. It's nice to meet you Bonbon."

   "Nice to meet'cha  _Baxter._ ", But just before he said it, a slightly confused look crossed his face.

   "Oh, sorry, is it alright if I call you Bonbon? It was what my little sister used to call... me?... Let's go with that."

   "Sure!", Bonnie obliged.

   "Great. Henceforth, I shall now refer to you as Bonbon."

   Bonnie snickered and decided to move on to his next question.

   "So, ya' like to rock out?"

   "Hm, can't say I listened to much music back then.", Baxter told him.

   "Bummer!", _W_ _hen was back then?,_ Bonnie wondered.

   "But anything is better than what I used to have to play just about every day. It got seriously grating, I'm telling you, man."

   "Yo-u pl-ay?", Bonnie asked, excited.

   "Well, I'm programmed to pretend to. So're you, actually. I wonder what songs they have for you guys. We could literally sing, like, three songs, that's it."

   "I know lots."

   "I'm sure. You know, I think I remember starting piano lessons a little before... something happened."

   Bonnie could tell he didn't want to talk about it. He decided not to pry.

   "Chica.", he said.

   "Huh?", Baxter inquired.

   "Pl-ays  _piano._ "

   "Oh, I guess she does."

   "Wha-at do you know?"

   "Um... my Mom taught me chopsticks, and she promised to teach me heart and soul before...", he sighed, "Alright, I'm gonna be straight with you, I don't want to tell you what happened, but I also feel like you should know, since Foxy knows already, and Candy might've told Chica already, though probably not. It's just... I'm afraid of whats going to happen if I think about it and-"

   "Yo-u talk too mu-uch.", Bonnie interrupted him.

   Baxter looked at him, then smiled.

   "Thanks, man."

   "No problemo!", Bonnie told him.

   "Well, I think that's my cue to leave. I can't really think of anything else to say. So, bye I guess."

   Baxter turned to leave, but before he could take a third step, Bonnie said,

   "Let's be bunny buddies!"

   Baxter turned around and smirked.

   "Sure, that sounds pretty great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

   "Come on, Bonnie, let's introduce you to my friends.", Tamara said.

   "Great!", Bonnie exclaimed, following her. It was his first party, and he was really enjoying himself. Her friends were all playing twister. The extreme kind. The kind where Bonnie couldn't tell how many of them there were on the mat, everyone was so tangled up.

   "Guys! I told you the animatronics could talk!", Tams, as she had introduced herself, shouted.

   "What?", someone said. The entire twisted pile crumpled.

   "OW!", Someone shouted. An alarm went off in Bonnie's synapses and he walked forward. The children's parents walked forward to take their children from the pile of torsos and he pulled some of them off of the top of the pile. Some of the patrons were amazed, and some of them were thoroughly creeped out. He got to a little boy who was whimpering and holding onto his wrist. Bonnie tugged him up by his elbow, but the boy twitched and yanked his arm away. A woman walked forward and took the boy's wrist.

   "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?", She asked him.

   "N- nowhere," he sniffled, "I- I'm fine..."

   "Really?", Bonnie asked, not believing him. He noticed that his arm was hanging a little loose, he decided not to worry about it. The boy and his mother snapped their heads toward Bonnie in a sort of shock. Just then, Tams ran up.

   "Wow! That was so cool!", She shouted, "I'm so telling everyone about this! I didn't think normal robots could do that!"

   Normal robots? What did that mean? Were there different robots? Bonnie's mind went to Baxter, Candy, and their friends. His scanners couldn't identify them as anything in particular, maybe that's what they were.

   "No prob.", he told her, attempting to lift his arm. He was a little worried about it now.

_~Later, at closing time~_

   "No way, you can't be serious.", The mechanic said.

   "Dead serious.", the janitor told him.

   "I didn't think robots could do all that. What kinda 'AI technobabble' or whatever do ya' s'pose they used for these things?"

   "No idea, but that's not what you're here for. You're here to fix her arm."

   "His.", Bonnie corrected. He was rendered motionless, but his voicebox still worked. The workers were taken aback.

   "Heh, I guess the kid wasn't lying.", The janitor said.

   "Waddaya mean?", the mechanic asked.

   "She said she picked up a conversation with him. It freaked her older brother out, she said."

   "Heh, I can see why."

   "What'cha-a-a gonna d-d-do?", Bonnie asked them.

   "Alright, this is getting creepy.", The janitor said.

   "Yep, can't argue with you there.", The mechanic agreed.

   "Y-you-u di-didn't answer.", Bonnie said.

   "Oh, don't you worry. This shouldn't hurt, considering you don't have a nervous system.", The janitor informed him.

   "I'll just take a look at that arm you botched up.", The mechanic said, "Hey, Lisa, shouldn't you be cleaning the kitchen?"

   "I've got nowhere to be, and Bonnie here seems nice enough."

   "Thanks!", said Bonnie.

   "Anytime.", she told him.

   "But," Bonnie said, "you sho-should-n't be he-e-ere past mid-ni-i-i-ight."

   "And why's that?", Lisa asked as the mechanic began detaching Bonnie's arm.

   "Ba-axter and the others wo-n't like tha-at."

   "Who's Baxter?", the mechanic asked.

   "My Bunny Buddy!", Bonnie answered.

   "Oh really? What's he look like?", Lisa humored him. Maybe they were programmed with imaginary friends they could tell little kids about. Though she didn't understand why they would go to so much trouble.

   "... I don't know-w. He ju-ust looks like Ba-a- Baxter."

   "Do you think there's something wrong with his voice box?", Lisa asked the mechanic.

   "Probably.", He conceded.

   "Nothing's wro-ong.", Bonnie told them, "I-I just ca-an't spe-ak norma-l Engl-l-lish ye-et. Foxy's better at it."

   Bonnie tried to blink in surprise, but his motor skills had been eliminated. He couldn't believe he'd said a full sentence without stuttering. Lisa and the mechanic were giving him funny looks.

   "O... kay.", Said the mechanic.

   "Well, I'll be sure to ask her about it next time I clean out her area."

   "Great idea!", Bonnie said.

   "So, back to this Baxter friend of yours," Lisa continued, "he and his friends won't like it if I stay here past midnight?"

   "Yep! The-ey don't like it when ad-adults are in the buil-ilding past midnight."

   "Alright, we need to check out that voicebox of yours.", The mechanic interrupted.

   "Really?", Bonnie asked, shifting his vision to him. He noticed the mechanic had finished removing his arm.

   "Well, why else would you be stuttering like that?"

   "I told you, I ca-an't speak re-regula-ar English. Go ask Foxy."

   "What exactly do you mean, regular English?", Lisa inquired.

   "Li-ike you and Baxter and hi-is friends."

   "... What does that mean?"

   "I can't really de-describble-scribe it. I-It's not just, 'Hi! My name is Bonnie, what's yours?', or any-thi-thing like tha-at."

   "... So you mean, like speaking for yourself?"

   "Yeah! Chica sa-aid something abou-bout that!"

   "... I think the colorful pastel animal-bots may have gained sentience.", Lisa said to the mechanic.

   "Maybe, but that ain't my area of expertise.", The mechanic condoned, "I suppose I'll just have to ask politely whenever I do repairs."

   Bonnie snickered, and so did Lisa.

   "What's your name?", Bonnie asked him.

   "Hm? Oh, it's Walter."

   "Hiya, Walter."

   "Hiya Bonnie."

   "... Call me Bonbon.", Bonnie told him, "That's what Baxter calls me."

   "Alright, Bonbon it is.", Said Walter.

   "I think I'll start working on the kitchen.", Lisa told them, "Happy repairing."

   "Bye Lisa!", Bonnie called.

   "See ya, Bonbon.", Lisa parted, rounding the corner.

   "Alright, Bonbon," said Walter, "this arm of yours isn't all that well put together."

   "Really?'

   "Yep. I mean, even the old animatronics have sturdier mechanics than- hang on, that gives me an idea!"

   "What?"

   "Hold on a second, I'll go get that old Bonnie. I think it might be in the bathroom or something."

   Walter left the room, leaving Bonnie with his thoughts. He wondered what the old Bonnie looked like. He didn't even know there was an old Bonnie. Was there an old Freddy, Chica, and Foxy too? Then he heard Walter coming down the hall. He was dragging something behind him. When he got the thing in, Bonnie was struck speechless. There, lying old and lifeless in Walter's arms, was Baxter.

   "Alright," said Walter once he'd set Baxter down, "Old Bonnie, this is Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Old Bonnie."

   "But...", said Bonnie.

   "What is it?", Walter asked.

   "But, that's Baxter."

   Baxter tried his best to remain still, silent, and lifeless. If he did anything, he'd probably be scrapped for faulty wiring or something.

   "Huh?", Walter questioned, "Ohh, so you've met before?"

   "Yes. Didn't he te-ell you-u?"

   "Nope, he was like this when I found him."

   "Baxter?"

   Baxter really just wanted Bonnie to shut up and not acknowledge him. Being dragged around like a rag doll and treated like a lifeless husk was enough already.

   "Well," Walter broke in, "we should probably get started on your repairs."

   "But what about Baxter?", Bonnie asked.

   "Oh, he'll be fine.", Walter said, "You're managing without your arm, now aren't you?"

   "Alright, yes.", Bonnie complied, "But I jussst wan-an-na-na check with him fi-i-irst."

   "Well, if you insist.", said Wallace, "So, Baxter, you gonna be okay with losing an arm?"

    _Thanks for asking_ , Baxter thought, _but losing a life is plenty._

"Maybe he'd answer if you left?", Bonnie suggested, "They don't se-em all that com-for-fa-table around add-ults. Not at night, at least."

   "Okay," Walter complied, "I'm gone. Tell me when you two're ready."

   Walter walked out, and when he was positive he couldn't hear his footsteps, Baxter stood up.

   "Are you trippin'?!?", He shouted at Bonnie.

   "What? What'd I do?", Bonnie asked.

   "You were  _talking_  to them is what you did!"

   "Am I not supposed to?"

   "No! Well, I mean, I guess you kinda have no choice, but I figured you wouldn't use the whole normal English thing around normal people."

   "Well where else am I supposed to use normal English?"

   "I don't know! I don't know anything, why do you think I'm here!?!?!"

   "I know why you're here, my arm got broken and Wallace needs parts from you to fit it."

   "... That's not exactly what I meant..."

   "Then what did you mean?"

   Baxter was silent.

   "Is it about what happened?", Bonnie prodded, "Why won't anyone talk about it? Foxy seems to know, you guys seem to know, but the rest of us are in the dark."

   "You know," Baxter muttered, "I'm kind of jealous of that 'rest of us'."

   "Why?"

   "You don't have to try to forget."

   "Baxter, I know I'm not like you guys, but I know that whatever it is is keeping all of you from being happy, and I just wish I understood why."

   "Heh, you're like the exact opposite of Hal 9000."

   "I hope so, I don't wanna be some evil thing that kills everyone."

   "Tch, pffhahahahahaha! Oh man I don't think I've laughed in a while, it seems like forever ago."

   "What's so funny?"

   "We're dead Mr. Supercomputer. Some psychopath offed us, and now we're bound to these things. I'm pretty sure my mind blocked out the entire experience. I remember him grabbing Candy, and I fainted or something five seconds after things got bloody. I could never stand the sight of blood."

   "So... you don't remember dying?"

   "None of it, but I'm scared that one day I'll just wake up and remember everything and I won't be able to take it and-... I really just wanna be anywhere but here."

   "Why can't you just... leave?"

   "You think I would've by now if I could? I'm pretty sure our souls are bound together or something, and the only way to leave is... well, as far as we know, we need to get revenge on the dude who killed us. We're almost positive it's that night guard. That's why we go after him every night."

   "So... you wouldn't go after, say, the janitor, or our mechanic."

   "That depends."

   "On what?"

   "Can either of them fit into one of those golden springlock whatevers that they kept stored in those back rooms at the old locations?"

   "Golden what-now?"

   "Probably not, that mechanic dude seems too fat. But I haven't seen the janitor."

   "She's too nice to have killed anyone."

   "She? Oh, then it definitely wasn't her. It was definitely a man who killed us."

   "So, if you come across them in a hall, you won't attack them?"

   "No, but they'd probably be seriously scared, we look pretty freaky. Why should you care?"

   "I just do. Lisa and Wallace are nice."

   "Speaking of which, I really wish you hadn't put your own arm out of commission. You are incredibly lucky that I'm around, or you'd probably be shelfed until they could ship in new parts."

   "That would be terrible."

   "Yeah. Anyway, about the whole arm thing, I don't really have much of a choice anyway, but if I did, I guess I'd be fine with it."

   "So you're really okay with losing an arm?"

   "No problem. You are kinda my Bunny Buddy."

   If Bonnie could move, he'd be smiling wider than a watermelon slice.

   "Thanks."

   "Also, I'm surprised, when did you get such a good grip of regular speech?"

   "I have no idea whatsoever!"

   "Heheh, well, I'm glad. Anyway you can call Wallace back in, just don't expect me to talk to him. I think I've had enough forced interaction with people."

   "Got'cha!", said Bonnie. Baxter smiled at him and went limp.

   "You can come back now!", Bonnie called out the door. They heard footsteps and Wallace entered the room.

   "That was quite the long chat.", Wallace said.

   "He had a lot to say.", Bonnie told him.

   "So, is he okay if we re-purpose one of his limbs."

   "He says it's fine."

   "Great, I'll get to work. We wouldn't want this taking longer than however long it takes to get to midnight."

   "Oh, that was one of the things he said. He said he was fine with you and Lisa staying longer than midnight."

   "Oh really?"

   "Yep."

   "Whatever you say.", Wallace said, smiling.


End file.
